Docter Washer
by Mastershake178
Summary: When Shake hires a living washing machine, they find out it's created by...... Well you find out.. Better then my last one. Please review. Season One of my stories.


Aqua Teen Hunger Force in Docter Washer

At 's labatory...

"Gentlemen, BEHOLD!!" bellowed. "EQLAIRS!!!" The steel door slowly opened, reveiling a plate of the famed jelly filled dougnut. "Why?"Steve asked. "IT'S FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted.

"Really? Thanks!" Steve delights then started shooting acid out of the jelly hole. "AHHHHH!!!!!!" Steve screamed, melting away. "FOOL!! NOW YOU KNOW NOT TO F(BURP) WITH ME!!!!!" said, before some acid hits him. "CRAP!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frylock: SHAKE!!! You've got dirty clothes all over the damn place!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Shows the hallway covered in dirty clothes.)

Meatwad: It's like a magical leperchaun land... except theres clothes all over the place.

Frylock: SHAKE!! How can you get clothes dirty. YOU DON'T WEAR ANY!!

Shake: I thought I would spruce up the house a bit.

Frylock: Shake, there's five pairs of underwear nailed to the wall.

Meatwad: Actually one of them is duct taped.

Frylock: WHATEVER!!!!

Shake: I'll fix this... somehow...

(A few hours later...)

(The doorbell rings, Frylock opens to reveal a washing machine with eyes, and wearing a docter's uniform. He also had arms.)

Washing Machine: You the shake guy?

Frylock: No, who are you?  
Washing Machine: I'm Docter Washer!!!!!!!!

Frylock: Shake hired you, didn't he.

Docter Washer: Yeah, and I told him the bill, he said he didn't care, and didn't own a washing machine. So I came here to clean up the mess. (Holds out a fold of paper that says BILL)

Frylock: Okay, expenses, tax, clothe amout... $5,000!!!!

(Shows Shake in Frylock's room along with Meatwad.)

Shake: WHY WON'T YOU WORK!!! (Hit's Frylock's computer with a bat.)

(Frylock hovers in.)

Frylock: SHAKE!! Haven't you ever heard of a damn laundremat?

Shake: What? OH!! The washing machine guy.

Frylock: What the hell did you do!! I have to pony up 5 thousand.

Shake: Dollers?

Frylock: YEAH!! Yen!! Of course I mean dollers!!!!!

Meatwad: Why don't you say we don't need him.

Frylock: Tried that.

(Flashback)

Frylock: We don't really need you.

Docter Washer: And I say you do. (Pulls out a shotgun. Frylock has a surprised look on his face. Just about when Frylock powered up his beam, Docter Washer pulled out another shotgun.)

Frylock: Okay!! (Stops powering up beam.)  
Docter Washer: Now, don't f(BLEEP!!!) with me, you winey little bitch.

(End flashback.)

Frylock: Almost got my head blown off.

(Docter Washer poked his head in the room.)  
Docter Washer: What's going here?

Meatwad: Makin' fondue over Frylock's computer.

(Shows shake putting a pot over the computer, which was now on fire.)

Docter Washer: Really? That's cool.

(Everyone just stands there, as he's putting random things, such as magazines, cans, and giant wheels of cheese in the fondue pot.)

Docter Washer: I'm serious.

Frylock: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!  
Docter Washer: Fine!! (Shuffles out of the room)

Shake: He needs to socialize more. (Shows Shake putting car parts in the pot.)  
Frylock: Shake? Where'd you get that?

(Cut's to outside Carl's house.)  
(Carl's car has no hubcaps, no tires, the hood open, the engine missing, and the steering wheel ripped off.)

Carl: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FRIGGIN' CAR!!!!!!!

(Cuts back to Frylock's room.)

Shake: If he knocks on the door, I'm not here.

Frylock: Shake, you have to get rid of that psychotic washing machine.

Shake: Someone has to do it, because I didn't call him.

(Silence...)  
Frylock: Then why does the name of the caller say Master Shake on the bill?

Shake: MEATWAD'S NAME IS MASTER SHAKE!!!!  
Meatwad: IT IS!!!  
Shake: Yes it is. You put us in danger.

Meatwad: I'M A BAD PERSON!!!! (Starts crying.)  
Shake: HA HA HA HA HA!!! (Frylock punches Shake in the face.)  
Frylock: Meatwad, Meatwad, MEATWAD!! (Stops crying.)  
Meatwad: What?  
Frylock: You didn't call him, Shake is just trying to scare you. What I can't figure out is who created him?

(The camera cuts to space, it shows the Plutonium's ship.)

Oglethorpe: Yes, once Docter Washer is completed with ze task, HE WILL DESTROY ZEM AFTER WORDS!!!!!!

Emory: Did, did you tell him his task?  
Oglethorpe: Of course I did...

(Silence...)  
Emory: You didn't, did you.

Oglethorpe: DAMN IT!!!  
Emory: Well I told you that you should tell him the plan when you finished creating him.

Oglethorpe: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I AM A BABY!!!

Emory: You just didn't tell him what he needed to do.

Oglethorpe: Vell I vould of if you put it in ze planner.

Emory: But I did put it in the planner. (Holds up a day planner that says "Tell Docter Washer plan.")

Oglethorpe: I just hate vou just now.

Emory: Why? You just didn't read the planner.

Oglethorpe: SHUT UP!!! VOU MIGHT AS VELL GO IN ZE MELTATORIUM AND BE MELTED INTO FLUID!!!!

Emory: That thing doesn't even work.

Oglethorpe: SHUT UP!!!!

(Cut's back to earth.)

(Shows Frylock looking at the back of Docter Washer, theres a compony logo, which had the Universal Remonster, and a powerpuff girl with a mohawk sitting in a wheelchair.)

Frylock: You're from the Plutonium's, aren't you. (Docter Washer looks surprised.)  
(Cut's to Frylock's room, Docter Washer is on the video phone, Frylock and Shake, and Meatwad are standing next to him, they were talking to the Plutoniums.)

Oglethorpe: How goes ze plan?  
Docter Washer: What plan? You stoned retards just dropped me of here, and shouted "Do your task."!

Oglethorpe: Ve did... oh vait, its coming back to me now. Yeah, ve did.

Emory: Yeah, you did.

Docter Washer: They know that I was created by you morons.

Oglethorpe: How.. how did zey know?  
Docter Washer: They're right behind me, you retards!!

Oglethorpe: IMPROBABLE!!!!!!! Ze only vay for him to find out is to go through the mohawk far gate. (Shows a small rip off of a Stargate, except it has a pink mohawk attatched to the top of it.)

Frylock: YOU GUYS ARE HIGH!!!

Oglethorpe: No, ve're cool... right Emory.

Emory: Yeah, chilling.

Docter Washer: That's it.

(Docter Washer's bottom turned into a jet pack, and busted through the ceiling.)

Oglethorpe: Vhere, vhere do vou zink he is going?  
Emory: He's right outside.

(Docter Washer busts through the wall, causing extreme pressure, sucking the Plutoniums being flung out.

(Cut's to outside of the ship, shows the Plutoniums being flung out.)  
Oglethorpe: DAMN IT!!!!!

THE END!!!  
Please review.

This is my second fanfiction... it's better than my first one, by a long shot.


End file.
